A new Witch
by The Epic Cheddo's
Summary: Natalie is pulled away from a club by a strange man telling her of a prophecy, as she goes to Uni the next day, she finds that maybe he was telling the truth, and maybe deep down she always knew there was something different with her. She has to learn about her gifts as each one appears, and as this mysterious man, who knows so much about her, will she fall for his charm or trap? O
1. Club Nightmares

Natalie's P.O.V

I walked over to the bar and ordered the drinks my friends had asked for when someone snagged my arm in their grasp. I struggled to free my arm as I looked up at the person. He was very tall, and handsome in the dark, brooding and mysterious way. The man had large muscular arms, large chest and from what I could tell, ripped abs. His face was like it had been chiseled out of marble by a professional sculptor, he had high, harsh cheekbones and a straight nose, his lips were perfectly kissable by any girls standards and his eyes were the most vivid emerald green I had ever seen, even though his hair hung in front of his eyes slightly. I looked back at his large hand that gripped my small arm, I tried to pull it free again but still to no success.

"Let go of me please" I said as politely as I could. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Not until we talk, Natalie" I just looked at him, how could he know my name? I didn't even know him until he grabbed my arm.

"Who are you! And how do you know my name?!" I started struggling even more but his grip only tightened.

"Natalie I have come to warn you, please its very important and its only for you to hear, please come with me" I was sill very skeptical but he looked very sincere about it, so I let him gently but hurriedly out of the club. We got over to a secluded area before he turned and started talking.

"Natalie… what I'm about to tell you is probably gonna make you feel crazy and think that I'm joking but I'm not " He told me as he ran his hand though his hair. I looked at him and realized that he thought I wouldn't believe him, so I decided to listen to what he had to say, even if he was crazy.

"I'm listening" I told him. He smiled slightly and sighed,

"Ok, Natalie, you come from a long line of… um… witches, there is a prophecy that a girl born into this family will have extraordinary powers and put a stop to all the evil in the world. It is also said that the girl was also the barer of a mark, on her neck, a pair or wings and a halo on the back of her neck." He said, I just looked at him, ok he is crazy! But something doesn't feel right, my left hand went to the back of my neck when my birth mark sat, a pair of wings with a halo. He couldn't be talking about me, could he?

"Oh and there is also some more about the prophecy, it says that as the girl grows into her powers, more and more evil will come after her and that if she fails or strays from her path, all hell with break lose in the world and no-one magical or not will be safe" He continued, Ok he is officially crazy! Why would he be telling me this? Just because I have the same mark as this girl doesn't me its me.

"Look, I think your kinda crazy, there is no such thing as witches or magic, I don't even know my family cause I was abandoned at birth! So I can't be part of this family or prophecy your talking about!" I started pacing, this couldn't be true! It couldn't be happening!

"I know that Natalie, I know a lot about you. I know that you are this girl in the prophecy whether you like it or not, when the clock strikes 12 on your 20th birthday you will receive you powers and the prophecy will begin." I just looked at him shocked, I turned 20 tomorrow!

"Look Mr. I think you have this all wrong, I am not a witch! And if you'll excuse me I have to go, I have exams tomorrow and I have to feed my pets." I said and then I turned around and walked over to my friends in the club and grabbed my wallet, I was just about to walk out when one of my so called friends, Kayla, asked,

"Nat, where were you? We have been waiting for half an hour for you to get those drinks, we ended up having to get them ourselves!" I sighed, ah here we go.

"Sorry Kayla! I was busy and now I'm leaving, I have stuff to do. Goodbye girls" I turned around and walked out, the only reason I was friends with them was because then needed someone to complement them and all that crap and lately I was getting tired of it. I got to my apartment and looked for my key in my wallet and opened the door, I walked in and turned the lights on. I had my shower and hopped into bed, tired after that whole "Your a witch" episode from that crazy guy and went to sleep.

I woke up suddenly, I looked over at me clock and it read 12:01, I felt a tingle go through my body, I ignored it and went back to sleep. I woke up again when my alarm clock went off, it must be 5:30AM I thought, its when I get up to get ready for Uni. After getting dressed, I grabbed my books and put them in my bag before picking up my phone and car keys. I walked out of my apartment and locked my door and walked over to my Toyota GT 86, it was my baby, I loved her so much, she was a bright electric blue. I know that its usually the guys that are all about loving cars and stuff, but I built my car from scratch, it took a while but it looks fantastic! Just like it would if I had bought it from the dealer. I added some extra stuff onto it as well, spinning rims, rear spoiler, neon lights, nos and a super charger. I unlocked my car and hopped in and shut the door behind me, putting my seat belt on. I put the key in the ignition and started the car, it rumbled to life and I just sighed, she was alive. I backed the car out of my garage, down my drive way and down the street towards the University.

When I got there, I got out and locked my car and headed up to my first lecture, it was Development of Egyptian style of art, as I was studying Egyptology. I walked into the lecture hall and took a seat and pulled out my notebook and pens, I jumped slightly when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and the screen was lit up with a text message from Kayla.

To: Natalie,

Your stunt last night was not acceptable, the girls and I have spoken and you are out of the group, have fun with the rest of your miserable life! Loser!

From: Kayla

I read over the message and shook my head as I locked the screen and put my phone back in my pocket, and continued getting ready for the lecture.

The lecture went by very fast for a Friday morning, when it finished, I grabbed my books and stuff, put it in my bag and left. I walked into the cafeteria to get a coffee and accidentally ran into a guy, and soon I heard all these things in my head, I looked around, my head started hurting so bad so I left. But it got even worse when I got outside, there was too many voices. I ran to my car and locked all the doors, when everything started settling down, only a few voices I could hear, but there was no one outside! I started getting scared, but then I remembered something that my mother told me before she died,

"Sweetie, remember, when you get scared of the voices, calm down, listen to what they say. Once you learn to put a block up around people you won't feel any pain of too many voices. It will be alright soon my dear, I love you so much!"

So I did as she had told me, I calmed down my erratic breathing and concentrated on the few voices in my head, picking them out separately and heard what the voices were saying. The first one was thinking very fast,

"_Oh my gosh! I hope she doesn't reject me! Please, please don't reject me!_" I was wondering why a voice in my head would say something like that… But as I thought about it, I realized that it might be someone actually thinking it and I was just picking it up. But that would mean I have um… what was that thing I had read? Damn I can't remember! I looked deeper for another voice, I found it. It was a females, she sounded so sad,

"_Oh god! Why? Why me? I thought he loved me!_" Oh no, someone had broken up with her, I hope she will be alright. I heard my phone beep, I picked it up and it said that I had a lecture in about half an hour, so I had half an hour to learn a block. After a while I sort of figured how to block the loudest voices, so I was only left with the smaller voices, I got out of the car and walked slowly to the building where my next lecture was being held. I walked in and I got bombarded with voices, I tried putting up the bubble in my head and it blocked out most of the voices but there were some left and I didn't have a splitting headache. During the lecture, I found it hard to concentrate on what the lecturer was saying, when the lesson ended, I went back to my car and left, seeing as I didn't have any lectures for the rest of the day. I drove home thinking about what that guy had said, maybe he could be right? When I got to my apartment, I got out of my baby, and walked over to my front door, I unlocked it and walked inside, just as I heard swooshing noise come from behind me and spun around fast to see that guy from the club appear in bright blue lights.

_**Hi everyone, originally this was meant as a novel and still is, I will be changing things, so if it doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix it! I hope you enjoy it,**_  
The Epic Cheddo's :D


	2. Telepath, meet Angel

I gasped, shocked at what had just happened, it couldn't be real! People don't just appear in a swirl of blue lights! Although I probably shouldn't say that, after what happened today with my… ahhh… gift.

"Ahhh! What are you doing here? And what's your name? You never told me" I said, as I turned around and placed my stuff on the couch before going into the kitchen for something to eat, he just followed me.

"Ok, I'm hear to talk to you about your gift, I know you know what I'm talking about it, and as for my name, its Chris Halliwell and I never told you because… I couldn't risk it" I just stared at him… Wait…Oh my god! He was one of the famous Halliwell witches! My grandmother had told me of them but I had never believed her!

"Wait a sec… You're a son of a Charmed One aren't you!" I gasped, he just slowly nodded. I just stood there, probably looking like a stunned mullet.

"Are you just gonna stand there looking at me like that or are we actually going to talk?" He asked, I snapped out of my trance and shook my head and continued to get something to eat.

"Ah, sorry, I've just never met a Charmed One before, I've heard of them from my grandmother, Victoria Rosewood, but wow! I still can't believe it!" I said, I was thinking of my grandmother, her teachings of my gift, slowly coming back to me, when Chris said something.

"I thought you said you were abandoned at birth?" He asked confused. I sighed, and nodded.

"Yes I was abandoned, but after about 7 years by myself, I ran into an old woman, and instantly I read her thoughts, I turned around and saw on the back of her neck the same marking as me, the mark that you talked about the other night. So I read deeper into her thoughts and she turned around, and said that it wasn't nice to read peoples thoughts. She also told me that she had been looking for me for a very long time. And then I found out she was my grandmother, and the only other family I had left, but now she's gone." By this time I was sitting on the couch, waiting for my food to cook in the microwave,

"I'm sorry Natalie, but if you don't mind me asking, how did she know my family?" He asked curiously, I told him that my grandmother knew of Patty Halliwell and of course Penelope Halliwell. I jumped slightly when the timer on the microwave went off and Chris laughed, I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some oven mitts to get the container out of the microwave, before grabbing a fork and heading back to the couch and turning the telly on.

After having lunch, Chris told me about his family and asked if I wanted to see something, I thought about it for a minute before nodding, he held out his hand and I raised an eyebrow at him, he told me it was the easiest way to get to what he wanted to show me, so I gingerly took his hand and then I was whisked to another place surrounded by beautiful blue swirling lights. When the lights disappeared, I looked around and saw I was somewhere completely different from my living room, it looked like an attic, old and dingy, but still nice. There were some black scorch marks on the walls, Chris caught my gaze on them and told me that it was natural to see them up here. He lead me over to a huge book that rested on a stand in the middle of the room, he dropped my hand and flipped open the book and started searching for something, when he stopped, he stood to the side and gestured for me to look, I stepped up and went to put my hand on the book, I placed it on the page and I felt so many things through it, I heard thoughts, very old thoughts of those that started the book, and the most recent ones, like Chris's and two other people, a young girl and a man, probably a bit older then Chris.

"Chris… The people hat recently used the book, are they your siblings?" I asked, he nodded looking very confused.

"How did you know that?" He asked coming up behind me,

"Ah, I don't know, I just placed my hand on the book and I heard all these thoughts, I heard thoughts from when the book was first created, um, Melinda Warren right? And then I heard the voices of those this book has been past down to, I hear yours, a young woman, and a older man, a bit older then you…" His eyes went wide, before he called out, even though I was the only one there.

"Paige! Wyatt! Mel! Coop! Mum! Phoebe! Dad!" And then suddenly the room was surrounded in bright blue lights, a heart appeared and then a man stood in his place as well as a middle aged woman, and then the room was full of people talking. I had to put my hands over my head to stop all the thoughts, it was getting too much, even my block couldn't get rid of the voices. I started feeling faint and passed out, falling beside Chris.

When I woke up, I looked around, I was in a nice room, it had blue walls, and a blue-white celling. The bed was very comfortable, it was a queen size bed and definitely a girls room, it had light blue sheets and a dark blue cover, across the walls were photos of a young girl with some of the people I saw before and some other girls, and there was one with some guy probably about her age, hugging her from behind. On the bedside table was a notebook, I gently sat up and looked though it, it had recipes in them, maybe potions and stuff, since the girl came in a swirl of lights so that must mean she's a Halliwell and a witch as well. I put the book down and got off the bed, walking to the door, I was something fluffy lying on a rug in the corner with a couple bowls of water and a bowl of meat. I walked over and bent down, the fluffy thing moved and a head poked up, I smiled, it was so cute, I loved puppies, and dogs, I sat down properly and waited for it to move, it got up and stretched, yawning at the same time before coming over to me and sniffing my hands. I heard the door open but I didn't move, I gently put my hand on the dog's head and started scratching it, it's tongue lolled out of its mouth and it turned its head into my hand, before crawling into my lap so I could pat it some more, I laughed when it licked my hand. I heard a cough and I turned my head towards the door, and saw Chris, the young woman and an older woman standing there.

"Oh, ahh, sorry, it just looked so cute and, I couldn't resist!" I started to get up but the young woman shook her head,

"Oh don't worry, this is the first person Angel has every liked, even my boyfriend can't get her in his lap like that, I'm Melinda by the way." She smiled at me before coming over and sitting next to me and petting Angel. I looked over at Chris and the other woman, Chris noticed and introduced the woman as his mother, Piper Halliwell. I gasped,

"Oh my god! One of the first Charmed ones! I am honored to meet you! My name is Natalie Rosewood." I introduced myself. Piper laughed and smiled,

"Hello my dear, its nice to meet you, can you answer something's for us though?" She asked, I nodded and picked up Angel and placed her on her rug, only for her to get out and run back into my lap.

"Well it looks like Angel has found a new friend!" Melinda laughed, I laughed too, this time when I picked her up, I stood up and took her with me over to Piper and Chris. We walked out of Melinda's room and down the hall, I turned to Melinda,

"I love your room by the way, its so cool!" I smiled at her, she smiled back and said thanks. We continued walking down the stairs and into the living room I think, where everyone was waiting. Chris and Melinda went and sat down while a slightly older man compared to Chris went and got an extra chair, that Piper asked for. When he came back he placed it behind me and said I could sit if I wanted, and that his name was Wyatt. I smiled at him and sat down say thanks. I turned back to everyone else, Wyatt had already sat back down and Piper came back with the book. She sat down with a man and he placed his arm around her, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Today we are gathered here to bring a new witch into the fold, but first we have to figure out of which family she is from, Natalie, would you like to tell us about your self and any gifts you may have?" She asked, I nodded.

"Well my name is Natalie Rosewood, I am 20. My gift is telepathy. I only just found it again, I guess my grandmother must have binded it, and somehow I have it now. I have no family to speak of. That's pretty much it, oh and it seems like Angel really loves me." I finished saying, Piper nodded. Wyatt spoke up next,

"So you can hear voices?" I nodded,

"Yes, when Chris showed me the book, and my family page, I placed my hand on the book, my head was filled with so many voices, I head Melinda Warren's voice, speaking the prophecy, I heard all those that came after her, I heard Penelope talking with Patty, about binding your powers, I also heard… I think it was Phoebe, saying the spell that gave you your powers and then I heard, Chris, Melinda and your voices Wyatt, so many voices, so much love, I could feel it all though their voices. If that's what you were asking for then yes I can hear voices" I smiled and everyone looked shocked besides Chris cause I had already told him. Phoebe spoke up,

"You heard our family line? You heard me?!" I nodded, as I continued to pat Angel. Piper looked at the man she was sitting next to her with a look of worry and fascination, before turning back to us,

"Melinda, Wyatt and Chris, why don't you take Natalie to your cousins, let them meet her, you can take Angel with you if you'd like? We need to have a talk." They nodded and walked over to me, Chris and Melinda grabbed my hands while Wyatt grabbed Melinda's hand, and we were surrounded in those blue lights again.


End file.
